The study has had as its principal objective describing and detailing the processs of how it comes to pass that a man comes to regard himself as being, essentially, homosexual. As we know from the currently available literature, this does not come about simply as a result of engaging in homosexual activities, even frequently, for there are many men who do so without regarding themselves as homosexual. Since homosexuality is a publicly unconventional (or "deviant") form of behavior, those who do feel attracted to members of the same gender or who have had sexual encounters with them, spend a period of years denying their homosexuality; some do so for the greater portion of their lives. Consequently, we wish to explore; (1) the stages of the acquisition of a homosexual identity; (2) the sequence of these stages; (3) the combination of events or life conditions that mark the transition from one stage to another. These outcomes are influenced by an as yet undetermined combination of the following factors: a lack of interest in the opposite sex; having a deep and emotionally significant homosexual experience; having an intimate, particularly one who is gay, explain that one is, in fact, gay; and lastly, dramatically realizing that there are many attractive, desirable, "normal" men - who don't fit the homosexual stereotype - who are homosexual. It is an exploration and a description of the process that forms the principal overall objective of this research project.